


Cheese and Cookies

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Under her mask [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Cookies, F/M, gabriel is not oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Lots of camembert has gone missing from the kitchen stocks, and people notice.





	Cheese and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extension of the cheese scene - felt it was necessary. Hopefully it does it justice. :)

Somedays, Adrien had fencing, or photoshoots, piano lessons or homework after school. Other days, he got to spend the afternoon with his two best friends – and his girlfriend. Nathalie, and even the Gorilla, had come to enjoy the company of his friends, hiding it pretty poorly when Gabriel Agreste was around. Adrien was happy, and who was Nathalie to deny a teenage boy some happiness? 

Tonight was one of those days when he was surrounded by those he loved – and who loved him in return. Marinette sat with him on his couch, arm wrapped around his shoulder, staring at the television where a comedy had been put on. Alya and Nino sat together on the floor, thighs touching carefully, as though they had a secret to hide. 

It was getting late, which none of them had actually realised, until Marinette's phone blared with the ringtone she'd designated to her parents. She hastily paused the film and answered, hearing her father's voice on the other end of the line. 

"Papa, are you alright?" Marinette asked instantly. She couldn't hear any tone of distress, nor irritancy, but she could never be too careful, these were her parents. 

There was a short pause on her fathers end, and Marinette imagined he was sending her mother a thumbs up. "Your mother and I were wondering if you would be joining us for dinner this evening?" Which had become code for: how late do you intend on staying with your boyfriend? 

Marinette gave Adrien a look, and his face told her that he had been listening. He gave her a smile and that was all the confirmation the girl needed. "Adrien invited me to stay for dinner, I won't be home late, I'll leave with Alya and Nino." 

There was an evident tone of relief in her fathers voice with his next words, "good to hear, see you soon Marinette," and he wished her a good evening, as Marinette did the same, a smile on her face. 

Adrien started laughing as soon as she hung up the phone, and Marinette gave him a small nudge with her elbow to the chest. He stopped laughing, but his face shone regardless. Marinette glared, but started to blush. 

"He still checking up to make sure you're not making bad decisions?" Nino asked with a grin. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, "he's just being protective, nothing wrong with that," she defended. Adrien's face fell slightly, and Marinette gave him a small smile, her hand moving to hold his calmly. Whilst her father might be a little protective, at least he wasn't controlling as well. 

Before anyone in the group could comment, there was a rap at the door, followed by Nathalie walking straight in. At least she knocked, right? She had her stoic face on, unfazed by the appearance of the three guests. Adrien supposed she already knew they were there, realistically. 

"The kitchens have prepared a small snack, dinner is to be served in approximately an hour, would you like the snack brought up?" Nathalie asked, voice as monotone as ever. 

Adrien smiled and stood, detangling himself from Marinette as he did so. "Thankyou, Nathalie, we shall head there ourselves." 

Nathalie nodded, heading out and closing the door behind her. Adrien turned to his friends, helping Marinette to her feet. "Guess you guys are invited to dinner, then," he said happily. 

Nino grinned, it was no secret he loved the meals the chefs in the household created. Alya was unfazed, she had a chef in her family too – though she wasn't paid when she cooked for her family. Marinette just loved to spend time with Adrien, in any ways she could. Even if that meant potentially putting up with Gabriel at the meal table. Though, he'd only spent one dinner with her and Adrien in the hundred times she'd stayed for dinner, so she knew her chances were pretty slim. 

They headed for the kitchens, and Adrien greeted their chef, Antonio, pleasantly. The man smiled, he enjoyed preparing meals for Adrien, who actually appreciated the food he prepared. Adrien noticed two plates on the bench top, and he gestured to those, asking Antonio if they were for his friends. Antonio beamed and handed them with their lids to the group. 

Curious, Adrien opened the lids and was surprised when he found a platter of cheese – camembert of course – and crackers, whilst the other held chocolate chip cookies. A snicker was heard beside him, and he turned to face Marinette, who was clearly enjoying the shocked look on Adrien's face. 

Antonio gave Adrien a puzzled expression, as he saw the distaste on the blonde's face. "Are the snacks not to your liking?" 

Adrien blinked and looked to Antonio, masking his expression with one of delight. "Of course they are, thank you. What made you choose these for us?" Usually, the cook prepared something simple, chips and dip – store bought so he had time to prepare the actual masterpiece that was their dinner – not preserved cheeses and homemade cookies. 

Antonio tilted his head to the side, as though confused by the question. "I assumed you must like these, given the amount we seem to go through in this kitchen I assumed it was you. You got the camembert I gave to you recently, no?" 

Adrien breathed a heavy sigh of relief, just his chef thinking ahead – and apparently noticing his love for the delicate dairy. "Yes, thank you Antonio, I appreciate it. I look forwards to our dinner," a genuine smile lit up his face, and Antonio swept them out, closing the door behind them, a smile on the chefs face. 

Marinette took the plate of cookies with a smile, not quite reaching her eyes. "I can't say we've had that many cookies whilst we've been over here," she said carefully as they made their way back to Adrien's room. 

Adrien looked at the meal, kwami heaven really, and gave a small frown. "No, you always are the one to bring them." 

Nino grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. "Don't look a gift horse in the eye," he said whilst chewing loudly. Alya nudged him sharply. He swallowed and smiled nervously. 

"Nino's right on this occasion, Adrien. Maybe he's just trying to give you food he thinks you like the most?" Alya suggested, and Nino gave her a withering look that said 'that's what I just said'. 

Marinette just stuffed a couple of cookies into her bag, where her kwami slept peacefully, and smiled to Adrien. "Don’t think about it too much, Adrien. Antonio did say he noticed how much has been consumed recently. It's not wrong to assume you like eating it," she said. 

They reached the room, entering and relaxing upon seeing that nobody was around. Plagg immediately leapt from his hiding place in Adrien's shirt collar and dove into the camembert. Adrien grimaced and placed the tray on his desk, taking a cookie himself. 

Nino glared at the small black cat, a look of betrayal on his face. "I was looking forwards to some of that, Antonio always has the finest," to which his response was a tongue out and the rest of the platter devoured in mere seconds. 

Tikki emerged and glared at Plagg, who seemed to show a little remorse, but not a whole lot. Instead, the black cat just swept himself over to a cushion on the couch and lounged about, in an apparent food coma. 

"At least some one was happy with the cheese," Adrien commented dryly. 

"Don't hate perfection," Plagg's voice piped, but the small kwami didn't move a muscle. 

Marinette smiled and dragged Adrien back to the couch, her platter of cookies still in hand, Tikki placed calmly on her shoulder and eating a cookie herself in a much more delicate manner. "Lets finish the movie before dinner, we've still got cookies." 

Adrien caved and melted into Marinette as soon as she was seated and the tray on the small coffee table. Nino and Alya decided to take the couch this time, both eating the cookies. The group laughed at appropriate times, and it was easy to forget that they had just been served their kwami's favorite meals for no apparent reason. 

When Nathalie called for dinner, the group had all but forgotten the incident, happy to march down to the large dining room and place themselves at the table. It was odd, being allowed to stay for dinner when Adrien was so often forbidden from seeing his friends (not that that stopped him). They were able to sit together and enjoy a meal prepared by the Agreste family's chef, and as if that wasn't odd enough, with Nathalie, the 'gorilla' and other staff appointed to the family. 

Tonight, however, they were greeted by the head of the Agreste family Gabriel Agreste himself. Marinette swallowed nervously and immediately noticed the change in her partner, who went from carefree and relaxed to tense and downcast. 

Gabriel sat at the end of the table, opposite to where Adrien usually sat for his own dinner. Adrien greeted his father quietly, whilst his friends nodded to him. Dinner was brought out, which wasn't a big deal – soup and bread, some savory pastries and a meat dish. Gabriel was quiet for the first half of dinner, determined not to make eye contact with his son, and Adrien said nothing either, playing with his food for a while, until Marinette gave him a shove under the table and motioned for him to eat. 

"Were your afternoon snacks acceptable this evening, Adrien?" Gabriel asked, wiping his mouth clean of all food and delicately placing down his cutlery. Marinette stared at him openly, but Adrien gave a small shrug and lay his cutlery down, looking up to his father. 

"Yes, thank you. They were thoroughly enjoyed." He responded, as monotone and upsetting as it always was when he was talking to his absent father. 

Gabriel nodded accordingly, his mouth a thin line, emotions absent from his face. "I must admit, I was surprised to hear that you accepted the plate of cheese. I thought you didn't like camembert." This was clearly an accusation, and Adrien was going to have to choose his words carefully. 

"My friends enjoyed the plate, I only had a small portion." He said, trying to keep his voice even so as not to give away the lie. 

Gabriel gave a short nod, and hummed for a moment, which wasn't a pleasant sound, more contemplative. "I was under the impression you must have liked it a fair amount, given how much has gone missing in the recent weeks," he said, clearly accusatory now. 

Adrien swallowed nervously, trying hard to keep his gaze on his father, not wanting to look at his partner, who was fiddling with her fork uncomfortably. "Missing, sir?" 

"Antonio tells me he cannot prepare meals with camembert for me, because you have taken it from his stores. Locked stores, I might add." And now Gabriel's full attention was on Adrien, something he had wished for so long to happen, and yet, now that it was happening, he wished he was anywhere but here. Wished his father would go back to ignoring him, it had worked in the past. 

"I apologize, father. I was unaware you felt so strongly about it," he said, not a lie at least. 

Gabriel sighed and stood, his glare returning slightly. "If this was your way of getting my attention, you have gained the wrong sort. Until you stop consuming my cheese, you are grounded. I suggest you get used to practicing piano all day without cheese, because that’s what you'll be doing." He walked closer to Adrien, also near the door, standing tall. 

"Cats like camembert, no? I hope Chat Noir enjoyed his excellent cheese, he won't be getting it again. Tell him that, Adrien." And with that, Gabriel swanned off, leaving Adrien and Marinette with open mouths. 

Nathalie was the first to break the silence, and the shocked faces of all four teens. "I suppose he must have caught Chat leaving your window again, Adrien. Do try to be more careful," and with that, the woman also left the table. 

Adrien stared at the table in shock, now alone, as the rest of the staff had already finished before Gabriel spoke up. Nino gave Adrien a sympathetic look. "Hate to be the one who has to tell Plagg," he said lightly. 

"That's what's concerning? Either Nathalie knows, father does, or they think I know Chat, I'm still grounded, because Plagg won't stop eating the cheese," Adrien groaned. 

Marinette gave him a gentle rub on the back. "If your father knew you were Chat Noir, I don't think the conversation would have been about cheese. It's better for him to believe you are stealing cheese for Chat Noir then to assume it's for Plagg, no?" 

"I could just tell him Chat Noir is the one to steal it, I had no idea he was doing it?" Adrien said, clearly not listening to what Marinette had to say. The girl sighed and grabbed a hold of his hand gently. 

"Adrien, it's just cheese. There's more where it came from, and Plagg will just have to accept that he's not going to get the highest quality now. Nathalie might know the truth, but clearly she mustn't care much because she hasn't told anyone. Especially not your father." 

The blonde breathed a heavy sigh and stared into his girlfriends vibrant blue eyes. The girl gave him a soft smile, calming him slightly. "if father has seen Chat leave, he's seen Ladybug enter too." Marinette swallowed at this, the thought had crossed her mind – especially given the house had security cameras surrounding the place it was going to be on them at some point. 

"what's the worst your father could do, anyway? He's not Hawkmoth – he doesn't care about our Miraculous's, and he's your father. He'll be more concerned about your health." 

Adrien let out a small breath, and smiled, a real smile to Marinette. "You're amazing, Marinette." 

She blushed and gave him a small nudge with her arm, looking away. "You're pretty amazing yourself, kitty." 

Alya was the one to interrupt the couple, with a loud exclamation about wanting ice cream, so they all laughed, letting off all the tension from earlier, and grabbed their belongings. One way or another, everything would be fine. There was no way Hawkmoth was going to work out their identities, Plagg would have to find another source of food, and at least Gabriel spoke to his son with more then a few words.


End file.
